In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to an item of luggage which includes a telescoping handle, wheels, and a fold over top flap or cover having a wardrobe or storage pouch on the inside of the flap or cover.
Travel luggage is often cumbersome and difficult not only to pack, but to move or transport from place to place. Numerous designs of travel luggage have been proposed and manufactured, and are available in the marketplace. Often it is desirable to have soft-sided travel luggage inasmuch as soft-sided luggage provides the user with greater flexibility when packing the luggage. Additionally, it is desirable to have a means or mechanism to facilitate transportation of the luggage such as a telescoping carrier handle and wheels. It is also desirable to provide luggage of this nature the option of movement by being carried by a shoulder strap or by luggage handles. Further, it is desirable to have luggage that is attractive, lightweight, rugged, and which may provide an interior packing space that will not be crushed or adversely impacted when the luggage is closed and packed. Another desire for such items is to provide luggage of a size which can be carried on aircraft for air travel and will fit under an airline seat or in an overhead storage bin.
Characteristics in luggage of the type described constituted an incentive to design the luggage of the invention.